


Remember, Remember the First of December

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Reverse Bang, Romance, Sort Of, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Vegeta and Piccolo work through some issues in the course of celebrating their anniversary.
Relationships: Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 21





	1. Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of gay sex ahead, don't like, don't read. 
> 
> This whole fic was inspired by a beautiful painting @DarkWhirly made me for my birthday. Check them out on Twitter for lots of beautiful DBZ art. Their painting is the best gift ever, and I hope I did justice to it with my first sort-of-reverse-bang.

“Hey, you got anything special planned for tonight?” Bulma said, catching Vegeta unawares in the kitchen where he was pilfering some food during a short training break. Bulma saw what he was holding and snapped, “You better leave enough to feed Trunks dinner!”

Vegeta put one block of cheese back. A bowl of hard-boiled eggs. He growled and put everything back, remembering how much Trunks had eaten the day before. “I…well…no…not…should I?” Vegeta stammered. Vegeta wasn’t sure how to deal with Bulma, his ex and the mother of his child, being the only person “in” on his relationship because she happened to be best friends with Vegeta’s boyfriend. Well. Both of his boyfriends. The former and the present.

“Vegeta! Of course you should, you asshole!” Bulma screeched.

Vegeta covered his sensitive ears and said, “I…okay…what’s he doing?”

“What? I don’t know! _You_ should do something. He’s always doing sweet things for you. He’ll be touched that you even remembered. You did remember, right?” Bulma narrowed her eyes at him with accusation in her glare.

“Yes! I told him happy anniversary this morning before I left and I _definitely_ gave him something before I came to train,” Vegeta said, a smirk tugging at his lips remembering the way his love had pleaded and moaned for him that morning. How Vegeta had pleaded and moaned too. A flush crept across Vegeta’s cheeks. It felt strange to tell Bulma such a thing, but she always brought out Vegeta’s vulgarity.

Bulma laughed. “Well, at least you’re doing slightly better. You should do something…I don’t know…since you’re still on the sly, maybe you should take him out. Finally reveal it to the world. Oooo, you want me to have a party and you two could come together?”

“What?! No! He’s the one who doesn’t want to be out. He thinks everyone will judge him, but Kakarot’s been gone for years. And…well…never mind,” Vegeta said, looking away from Bulma. He hoped his love didn’t still chafe about their time apart. Vegeta hadn’t ended things anyway. And if they hadn’t broken up, Vegeta wouldn’t have Trunks. And Vegeta never would have had Kakarot. Which he wouldn’t give up. Still he wished he could give his boyfriend peace from his occasional insecurity.

Bulma snapped her fingers and said, “Oh! I have the best idea! So the other day he was over here having coffee with me, and he was looking at the picture wall, you know, over the stairs?”

“Yes…” Vegeta said warily. Vegeta wracked his brain for what was on that wall besides a progression of Trunks’s growth. A few surly snapshots of Vegeta and Bulma. And…oh yes. There were several with Kakarot draped around Vegeta, grinning like the adorable idiot he was. Some of Bulma, Vegeta, and Kakarot.

“Well, he wasn’t mad or anything, but he said that you two haven’t taken a single picture together. That he doesn’t even have a picture _of_ you,” Bulma said, her voice filled with judgement.

Vegeta made as if to defend himself, but when he thought about it. It was true. They didn’t. They didn’t use their phones ever when they were together, or apart, one of the perks and downsides of telepathy. They didn’t have to sext to be dirty, and since his love insisted on discretion, telepathic “sexting” left no evidence. 

“He doesn’t even want pictures on our phones!” Vegeta said, maybe too defensively.

“Oh come off it, you have to start pushing back against his secretive nonsense. It’s not going to upset Trunks. No one else will care. Goku’s been gone for years and honestly, it shouldn’t matter anyway.”

“ _I_ know that. What is your point, woman? Just to make me feel shitty?”

“No! Jeez, Vegeta. So defensive,” Bulma said and held up a finger, signaling for Vegeta to wait. She scampered off and he heard her rummaging down in one of the storage closets off her disaster of a lab. She came bounding back up the stairs holding a boxy looking thing with a strap.

“What the hell is that?” Vegeta asked. It didn’t look like any sort of sex-toy he’d ever seen.

The woman held it up in front of her face and he saw it had a strange circular lens like some of the radiation guns he’d seen in combat. “Don’t fucking shoot me with that! I might want more kids someday!” Vegeta yelped and dove out of the path.

A little click and a whirring noise made him peek up over the counter. A thin white square of something popped out of the front. Bulma giggled and said, “Vegeta, it’s a camera.”

“What?” he said, standing up fully and approaching her warily. “It’s enormous! If they can fit a camera in my phone, why would you ever…oh!” Vegeta snagged the piece of paper that it released. Slowly, so slowly, Vegeta, his face a mask of terror and slightly blurred, appeared on the shiny inner square of the paper. “It has a printer in it?”

“No, it’s an old film camera. There were several types of film back in the day, most required developing and printing, but this type, the originals were called Polaroid, had a chemical reaction built in. My dad replicated them as a vintage thing to sell. They did okay for a while, but then the novelty kind of wore off. I have a ton of film. Take this and the film and you guys can have fun taking pictures together. It’s more fun than phones anyway because you have to wait.”

Vegeta didn’t know what to say. The thought made him giddy. She handed him the strange camera and some boxes of film. She quickly showed him how to reload it and said, “Go on. I know you two won’t go out, but get cleaned up. I don’t know, find the dragon balls and offer him a wish. Or wish for something special.” Bulma dug around in the junk drawer and handed him the dragon radar.

“What…what should I wish for?” Vegeta said.

“Hey, mister, I’ve already done a lot of the work for you. You figure the rest out on your own,” Bulma said, waved, and returned to her lab.

Vegeta hurried to the little home on the Paozu River they’d shared for the previous five years, a couple miles outside the city. He hid the camera and the film, and took off to find the dragon balls. He couldn’t think of anything momentous. But he’d thought of something, at least.  



	2. Enough

Piccolo wondered what the hell Vegeta was doing, zinging all over the planet like his ass was on fire. The realization hit Piccolo in the gut. Vegeta was likely gathering the dragon balls. Piccolo’s brows came together. A nagging part of Piccolo always wondered when Vegeta would give in and try wishing Goku back. Piccolo pushed the thought away. He always knew the idiot would come back and take Vegeta away from him again. And Piccolo wanted Vegeta to be happy. But why today? Couldn’t Piccolo just have this day? Piccolo looked down at the gift in his hands and the flowers, and he felt so stupid. He thought…he hoped…he wished…that Piccolo was enough for Vegeta. 

Piccolo made his way home on foot, using the time to prepare himself to have his heart broken again. Initially, back when Vegeta first found himself trapped on Earth, he and Piccolo fell into bed together out of a shared loneliness, a shared isolation, and a shared bitterness at being outmatched by someone like Goku. Piccolo had never stopped being outmatched by Goku, and in more ways than Vegeta ever had. But before Goku took Vegeta away, Piccolo and Vegeta had a good run. They’d had a good run this time too. Even better than the first.

Piccolo moseyed more slowly as he reached the bridge over the river that led to the long gravel drive to their house, set high on hill with a few big old trees around it. Despite the trees, their bedroom got a lot of sunlight in the mornings. Piccolo wondered if Goku ever admired how beautiful Vegeta looked when the sun first kissed his peaceful face while he slept. He wondered if Goku always had to press his body against Vegeta’s before he got out bed in the morning. He wondered if Goku loved wrapping around Vegeta while he made coffee in the morning and kissing all over his neck and ears until he turned and got kisses on his mouth. 

Piccolo shook his head. He knew Goku had been good to Vegeta and made him happy. Vegeta had been devastated when Goku killed himself. Piccolo knew he was second string, but he didn’t have to like it. He didn’t have to be happy to give up his boyfriend. Again. Piccolo had never really been able to let go of Vegeta, no matter how he tried.

As Piccolo strode up their walk, the sun dipped below the horizon. The first of December, they joked, was the first day of their anniversary, which they always celebrated into the second, just as they had when they got together again the year of the Cell Games. The year Goku sacrificed himself for no reason and left Vegeta a hot mess, fresh out of two years with only each other in the Room of Spirit and Time. Piccolo wasn’t surprised that Piccolo and Vegeta had gotten together the second time on the day they’d broken up the first time.

Back then, when Goku returned after his time on Yardrat, Vegeta couldn’t think of anything but Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot, the legendary Super Saiyan. Piccolo had finally had enough on that first day of winter. Vegeta hardly saw him anymore at that point. When they did see each other, Vegeta spoke of nothing but Kakarot. Piccolo didn’t know if Vegeta knew then that he was in love with Goku or if he was still in the rival-obsessed phase, but Piccolo didn't really care. Piccolo thought it didn’t really matter why your partner spoke constantly about another man at a certain point, because it just got old no matter the reason. Piccolo left Vegeta on December first, just shy of their second anniversary. Vegeta never even called him to try to get him back.

Now Piccolo liked to rib Vegeta that they should celebrate all the way from December first to the twenty-fourth, when they got together the first go round. They'd made it five years this time, and Piccolo had loved every minute of it. Piccolo clung to every minute, knowing that eventually Goku would be back. Goku always came back. He always left too, so Piccolo suspected he hadn’t picked up the pieces of Vegeta that the other Saiyan left behind for the last time. Piccolo would always put Vegeta back together if Vegeta needed him.

Piccolo was surprised that the sky hadn’t yet darkened with Shenron’s summoning. He could see light shining from their kitchen windows in the gloaming, so he knew Vegeta was home. Piccolo touched the doorknob, torn between stopping Vegeta’s wish and just accepting his fate, and twisted it. Piccolo would survive, just as he had the first time.

Piccolo peeked in the kitchen after toeing off his shoes in their entryway. Vegeta wasn’t in the kitchen. Their little kitchen table had a cluster of candles lit in the center and two plates set across from each other. The house smelled amazing. Curry and lacha paratha and something sweet, maybe cheesecake. In a little basket on the table nestled in black cloth, were the dragon balls. All seven. So it wasn’t that he didn’t find them all.

Piccolo walked quietly toward their bedroom, the red tulips he’d bought behind his back along with the gift. He laid them on Vegeta’s bedside table. Vegeta wasn’t in the bedroom either. Piccolo’s brows came together. Piccolo felt out Vegeta’s chi and found him out on the back deck.

Piccolo slid the glass door open as quietly as possible, but Vegeta heard him anyway. Vegeta hopped up, leaving his Kindle on the little table. Piccolo’s eyebrows shot up. Vegeta had on sleek, tailored charcoal gray slacks, and a fitted white button-down with cufflinks. It was unbuttoned enough that Piccolo could see the top of his pecs. Vegeta hardly ever dressed up, but when he did, he did it well.

Piccolo felt a little bland in his dark skinny jeans and a vivid blue, untucked button-down, but he hadn’t expected more than a lot of exuberant fucking for their anniversary. He secretly enjoyed wearing Vegeta’s color because it made him feel more like he belonged to Vegeta. Piccolo did belong to Vegeta, whether his little boyfriend claimed him or not.

Vegeta swaggered over to him and slid his hands over Piccolo’s shoulders. His mouth-watering smirk crept onto his face. “Where were you, beloved?”

Piccolo swallowed hard. Piccolo fantasized that someday Vegeta would use the Saiyan term that meant “beloved," but Piccolo knew he wasn’t truly Vegeta’s beloved, not in the Saiyan sense. In Saiyan, a person only had _one_ beloved. Piccolo didn’t know if Vegeta had ever declared Goku his “ _minaiya_ ” or not. Piccolo wasn’t sure he wanted to know; at least in ignorance Piccolo could have hope. Vegeta tugged him down into a kiss. Piccolo wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s ribcage and hiked him up to kiss more easily.

Piccolo pulled away first and said, “Just in the city. You’re home earlier than I expected. Good day training?”

“Fair, I suppose. I was distracted by memories from this morning,” Vegeta said and kissed Piccolo more, his lips soft but insistent on Piccolo’s. 

Piccolo’s heart clenched with the thought that perhaps Vegeta wasn't going to wish Goku back tonight. He let Vegeta slide down his body. “What do you want to do tonight, baby?”

Vegeta scrutinized him and said, “Celebrate, of course.”

“Yeah?”

Vegeta canted his head to the side. “Yes. Why…why wouldn’t I?” A flash of fear crossed Vegeta’s features.

“I just…I saw you gathered the dragon balls, I thought…I thought maybe you were…you know…bringing him back,” Piccolo said, trying not to sound as devastated as he felt at just the thought. Piccolo wanted Vegeta to be happy, even if it made Piccolo sad.

Vegeta cupped Piccolo’s jaw and kissed him deeply. When they parted, Vegeta said, “I’m not bringing him back now or ever. I wouldn’t be with him, even if someone else resurrects him. Have you been worried about that all day?”

Piccolo searched Vegeta’s eyes. Piccolo muttered, “Yeah, of course. I knew you were…mad…at him, but I figured once you were past that, you’d wish him back.”

Vegeta yanked Piccolo down by his shirt front and snarled, “ _You_ are the only one I want. Not him. Not Bulma. Only you.” He kissed Piccolo so deeply, so fiercely, and so long, that Piccolo panted by the end of it. And he almost believed Vegeta. Almost. Vegeta caught his breath and said, “I gathered them so _you_ could make a wish, beloved. The only thing I would wish for seemed a ridiculous use of a wish. You always have better ideas than I do.”

“What…what would you wish for?” Piccolo said, unsure whether he wanted to know.

“For tonight to last as long as we wanted. For time to stand still so we could celebrate as long as we wished,” Vegeta said and slid his hands into Piccolo’s back pockets, groping him. 

Piccolo felt his fangs come out he smiled so broadly at the sweet, silliness of the wish. They had no jobs, no real responsibilities, there was no reason they couldn't celebrate as long as they wanted, no wish necessary. But Piccolo appreciated the sentiment.

Vegeta took Piccolo’s hand and led him back into the kitchen. “You hungry, beloved?”

“I could eat,” Piccolo said, even though his stomach was still in knots from sensing Vegeta gathering the dragon balls.

Vegeta dished Piccolo a normal plate of food and himself an absurd Saiyan plate, refilling it before Piccolo had even eaten half of his. He sipped the wine Vegeta had picked and watched his sexy boyfriend inhale food and talk about training and Trunks and what he’d tried with the curry. Piccolo said little, enjoying listening to Vegeta for a change, as Piccolo tended to talk more than Vegeta, not that either of them were exactly chatty.

Piccolo’s eyes occasionally drifted to the dragon balls. What would he wish for? He would wish for Vegeta to love him best of all. But that wasn’t fair to Vegeta. He considered wishing Vegeta’s tail back. Vegeta told Piccolo that Saiyans pair-bonded with their tails. The Saiyan word for “beloved” translated literally as “soul of my tail.” The thought made Piccolo smile. He could still remember how sexy he thought Vegeta was when he showed up on Earth with his soft-looking brown tail and his haughty smirk. If Piccolo had had half a minute alone, he would have tried to put the moves on Vegeta right then, and at least gotten laid before getting murdered.

“What’s making you smirk, beloved?” Vegeta said and slid his feet up the inside of Piccolo’s legs under the table, pushing them apart. The ball of his left foot brushed gently over Piccolo’s crotch.

“My boyfriend attempting to give me a foot job through my jeans,” Piccolo said with a chuckle. 

Vegeta pushed their plates out of the way and laid his hands over Piccolo’s bigger ones as his foot got more aggressive, more dextrous, his big toe working on Piccolo’s belt. “That’s bullshit, you were smirking before I even started,” Vegeta said.

“Fine. I was thinking about when I first saw you, that I wished I’d gotten to fuck you with your tail. I was thinking about wishing your tail back,” Piccolo said and grinned.

Vegeta’s eyes glittered and Piccolo was surprised. It was a loaded thing to suggest. There was an implication of hope in such a wish. Piccolo did hope. He hoped desperately that Vegeta’s tail would choose him. Vegeta’s mouth hung open for a minute before he said, “You…you would use your wish to bring my tail back?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I know you miss it. Plus, you were even sexier with your tail,” Piccolo said with a shrug, his groin uncomfortably tight in his jeans as Vegeta finally unbuckled him. There was a button and a zipper and boxer-briefs before he would make it to where Piccolo wanted him to make it. “Baby, you know we could just take our pants off, right?”

“Mmm…I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vegeta purred. Piccolo underestimated his boyfriend’s toes’ abilities. The button and zipper were out of the way in a few swift movements. Vegeta’s eyelids fell heavy as the bare skin of his foot touched Piccolo’s bare cock. Vegeta reclined to change his angle of approach and his eyes held Piccolo’s. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

Piccolo’s brows scrunched together. His interest in conversation was dwindling as Vegeta’s foot kept at it. “Would you want it back, you know, without him?”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed and his foot disappeared. Piccolo almost whimpered because he was very hard now and he ached for Vegeta’s touch. “I’m done with him. He has nothing to do with my tail.”

“I just thought you’d want to pair-bond with him…” Piccolo said, fast losing his hard-on at the thought.

Vegeta yanked Piccolo out of his chair and slammed him on the ground faster than Piccolo could react, straddling him. Piccolo’s eyes widened and he startled as Vegeta growled low in his throat, “I don’t want _Kakarot_. I want _you._ ”

Piccolo held his hands up in surrender. Vegeta startled him again, lacing his fingers with Piccolo’s and pinning his hands alongside his head. He rolled his hips against Piccolo’s, demonstrating that at least for the moment, Vegeta’s prick wanted Piccolo. Piccolo bucked up to meet the friction of the soft fabric of Vegeta’s slacks on Piccolo’s half-bare cock.

Vegeta pressed his lips to the cleft of Piccolo’s pecs and kissed up over his Adam’s apple and chin onto Piccolo’s lips. “Happy anniversary, beloved. Thank you for taking me back after everything.”

“I never stopped wanting you back, Vegeta. I love you,” Piccolo murmured and lifted his head to kiss Vegeta more thoroughly. Vegeta’s lips pulled at each of Piccolo’s. He sucked Piccolo’s lower lip before opening his mouth wider, his tongue running along Piccolo’s top lip softly. Piccolo’s tongue slinked into Vegeta’s mouth and tasted him underneath the lingering flavors of dinner and wine. Vegeta moaned into Piccolo’s mouth as Piccolo used his long legs to scoop Vegeta between his thighs and pinion him on Piccolo’s hips so he could get more pressure, more friction.

“Piccolo,” Vegeta gasped as he kissed down Piccolo’s jawline and sucked his earlobe. His tongue slipped around the shell of Piccolo’s ear before delving into it, making Piccolo moan and writhe. “Piccolo…” Vegeta purred again, knowing that it drove Piccolo crazy when Vegeta pleaded for him like this. Vegeta worked his way to Piccolo’s mouth again, his lips dancing over Piccolo’s on his way to Piccolo’s other ear. “Piccolo, I need you, beloved,” Vegeta rasped.

Piccolo panted like he was working out, not frotting. His pelvis throbbed with need, his belly hot and tight. His cock strained for more freedom. He wanted Vegeta inside him so badly, but he wanted Vegeta to want it. To take it from him. Vegeta shifted both Piccolo’s hands above his head and pinned both wrists with his rough, strong hand, his fingers stretching to keep Piccolo immobilized. With his other hand, he shoved Piccolo’s pants and boxers down just far enough that he could get a foot on the edge of them. He kicked them off with a frustrated growl.

Piccolo looked down his own body. Piccolo’s prick bobbed every time he rocked up toward Vegeta, but Vegeta took away his cock. He unfastened his slacks and his big, thick cock popped free with very little assistance. Pre-cum beaded on Vegeta’s tip and his hand slipped behind himself to push his pants farther down. Once they were sufficiently out of his way, his fingers skipped down Piccolo’s buttons and he shoved Piccolo’s shirt open. Vegeta’s hand coiled around Piccolo’s dick, jerking it roughly a few times before dancing down over Piccolo’s balls and taint to his ass.

Vegeta growled, “Oh gods, beloved, you prepped for me,” and he moaned as his lips crashed against Piccolo’s again. One of the perks of being magic and gay was that Piccolo could make his ass or hand or cock produce lube. It always drove Vegeta wild when he did it preemptively like this. Piccolo supposed it gave Vegeta the feeling of having made Piccolo wet, like a human female.

Vegeta’s fingers teased at Piccolo’s opening, never sinking inside him, but pulsing and circling and touching. Vegeta rested his forehead on Piccolo’s so Piccolo could brush his antennae against Vegeta. Vegeta knew Piccolo couldn’t handle this, sharing _peluwsa_ , during sex. Not anymore. He had, back when they were first together, but it made Piccolo feel too vulnerable in the second iteration of their relationship. Sometimes Piccolo allowed it before they fucked though, sometimes after, but even that was pushing his limits.

Vegeta panted against Piccolo's mouth, “Please, beloved, let me…let me in…”

Piccolo shook his head, refusing Vegeta again. Vegeta had gotten more insistent lately and Piccolo wondered if he would stop or just withhold sex until Piccolo acquiesced. Piccolo feared what would happen to him if he bared his soul that way again while Vegeta already had him prostrate and trembling with need and desire and love. Vegeta respected his wish and didn’t pursue when Piccolo’s antennae spread wide enough that they wouldn’t touch Vegeta’s head anymore. 

Vegeta moved away from Piccolo’s face and kissed down the split in Piccolo’s pecs and abs, detouring to drag his his tongue around each of Piccolo’s nipples. Vegeta hissed, “You're so fucking hot, Piccolo…”

Piccolo’s mouth didn’t cooperate when he wished to speak. He only watched his beautiful lover move lower until he was stretched to his max, pinning Piccolo’s hands while licking Piccolo’s tip and at last he delved his fingers inside Piccolo.

“Oh fuck, Vegeta…I’m…stop…stop licking my dick, baby. I want you to fuck me,” Piccolo pleaded. He hadn’t realized how high he’d been riding, that he skittered along the edge of his orgasm, holding it back only by ceasing his frantic breaths. 

“No,” Vegeta said, and released Piccolo’s hands so he could really fuck Piccolo with his mouth. Vegeta’s mouth engulfed Piccolo, the sudden wet heat making Piccolo gasp. Vegeta’s newly freed hand worked beneath Piccolo's hip and spread wide, growling with pleasure as he dug his fingertips into Piccolo’s ass muscles.

Piccolo threaded his fingers through Vegeta’s unbelievably soft hair and tried not to buck up into his mouth. Vegeta’s lack of gag reflex, an adaptation necessary for Saiyan appetites of all kinds, meant he could take Piccolo deeper than anyone ever had. Piccolo groaned, “Baby…I’m…you’re going to make me come if you keep doing that. Oh fuck, fuck, please…please fuck me, Vegeta.” Vegeta’s fingers slammed against Piccolo’s prostate and Piccolo was lost. He curled up around the black flame of Vegeta’s hair as all his muscles tensed in his release.

Piccolo cried out and his hips moved toward Vegeta’s mouth until he became too sensitive. Vegeta slipped off him with a little kiss on his slit. “I do love when you beg, beloved,” Vegeta rasped and shifted his position to line up his cock. “You still want me to fuck you, or have you had enough?”

Piccolo’s laughter rumbled out of him and his fingers flew down Vegeta’s buttons. Vegeta shrugged and helped Piccolo remove his shirt. Piccolo’s hands cupped Vegeta’s face as he stayed flexed in a half sit-up to reach Vegeta’s mouth. “Baby, I’ll never have enough of you,” Piccolo whispered and kissed Vegeta deeply .

Vegeta’s prick nudged at Piccolo’s opening, but Vegeta held back, he didn't thrust inside Piccolo. Vegeta pressed his forehead to Piccolo’s again, trying to touch Piccolo’s antennae, and Vegeta murmured, “Please, beloved…I know…I know I broke your heart before, but I won't do it again. I’ll be good to you, Piccolo.”

Piccolo’s ribs felt like they were shrinking, making it hard to breathe. He shoved Vegeta off him and got up, scrubbing a hand over his face. Piccolo strutted outside to their back deck, wanting the feel of the cold winter air on his skin. Namekian body temperature was significantly higher than Earthlings, and even Saiyans, but they were almost impervious to external temperature shifts. Piccolo took several deep, cold breaths. He didn’t want to fight with Vegeta on their anniversary, but he couldn’t do what Vegeta wanted. Piccolo kept a part of himself guarded and tucked away for a reason. He insisted they keep their relationship secret for a reason. The thought of having to deal with others when Vegeta inevitably left him again was too humiliating. Piccolo could barely deal with himself.


	3. The First Surprise

Vegeta sat up, knowing he’d pushed too hard. After Piccolo’s sad, wounded face asking about the dragon balls, Vegeta wanted to prove his love. Vegeta struggled to make Piccolo understand that he had never stopped caring for Piccolo. Vegeta and Kakarot simply couldn’t resist each other at that point in their lives. Kakarot did something to Vegeta back then, but that was before. Kakarot broke Vegeta when he knocked ChiChi up in a snit about Bulma being pregnant. About it being Vegeta’s son, not his own. Kakarot, Bulma, and Vegeta’s threesomes were frequent in the beginning, and helped Vegeta drown the stranger, more peaceful, fulfilling love he’d received from Piccolo. That he’d lost when he lost Piccolo. Kakarot was like cocaine. Piccolo was like good food. Having either felt good, but only one was good for him. Only one was sustainable.

Vegeta and Kakarot ended things when they came out of the time chamber. They still loved each other, it wasn’t that, but they both knew they were better training partners than lovers. Vegeta didn’t know what he intended to do if he survived Cell, but he knew he and Kakarot were done. Kakarot intended to go back to ChiChi. The two years in the time chamber had been Kakarot’s last hurrah with Vegeta. Their Saiyan blood had run its course.

Despite that, Piccolo never believed Vegeta when he told his big, green boyfriend that there was nothing between Vegeta and Kakarot anymore. It was reasonable. Vegeta went mad when Kakarot killed himself, but there were layers to Vegeta’s insanity. Vegeta was angry that he’d gotten the future version of his son killed. He was ashamed that he’d been callow with Bulma and baby Trunks. He was upset, but also proud, of his ex, when Piccolo surpassed Vegeta briefly after merging with Kami. 

Gohan being the Saiyan who beat Cell twisted up something inside Vegeta and snapped it off. Vegeta constantly shouted so loudly about his birthright and royal blood to drown out the voice in his head that told him he was worthless. The thing Gohan’s victory broke turned up the volume on that voice, shifting it from a possibility to the truth. The voice reminded Vegeta on loop that he wasn’t the strongest. Not even close. Gohan winning gave credence to the voice. Kakarot’s sacrifice made Vegeta feel even more ashamed of himself that he hadn't even died in battle.

Once Cell was finished, Piccolo offered to help Vegeta, even after everything, but Vegeta chose instead to be petulant and proud. He disappeared, living off the land, and trying to figure himself out. It was out there, with nothing to distract himself that he found his mind drawn not to Kakarot, but to Piccolo. He grieved for Kakarot, but over and over, what his heart ached for was Piccolo.

Which was how Vegeta wound up on Piccolo’s doorstep five years ago, hoping Piccolo would take him back, willing to beg, if necessary. Piccolo had invited Vegeta back into his home and his heart, without question. It was no surprise to Vegeta that Piccolo didn’t make Vegeta beg. But Vegeta saw and felt right away that some part of Piccolo was inaccessible to him. Even now, after five years of trying to find his way back to that sacred place in Piccolo’s heart, Piccolo kept it locked up tight. 

Vegeta stared at Piccolo’s lovely, thick backside, and wondered if that corner of pure love would always been sealed off from Vegeta. Vegeta let Piccolo have a moment. He watched his giant lover as he leaned on the rail, listening to the river as he often did when they had a disagreement or Vegeta pissed him off. Piccolo’s back muscles slid under his skin as he shifted his weight and grumbled.

Vegeta padded out onto the deck. He pressed himself against Piccolo’s back, which always made Piccolo laugh because Vegeta was so fucking short. It didn’t fail now and Vegeta loved the feel of Piccolo’s deep, rumbling laugh against his cheek. He kissed the raised red ridge where Piccolo’s skin turned from silky smooth and flat to suede-soft corduroy ridges. “I’m sorry, beloved. I’m sorry I pushed too hard,” Vegeta said.

“Just fucking leave it alone. If I…if I ever feel like it, I will tell you, I promise,” Piccolo snapped.

“I miss it, or I wouldn’t pester you. I miss feeling connected to you that way,” Vegeta said, caressing Piccolo’s pecs and abs.

“Yeah, well, I miss it too, but it wouldn’t…” Piccolo’s voice hitched and he pushed Vegeta off his back. He took a few big breaths and continued, “It wouldn’t feel good anymore.”

“Why?” Vegeta said, genuinely curious. This was the most open Piccolo had ever been about why he wouldn’t share his mind and thoughts while they made love anymore. Why he wouldn’t delve into Vegeta’s. It was one of the things Vegeta missed most in their time apart. Sex with that connection was sublime. Even the physical pleasure of the silky, firm bulbs of Piccolo’s antennae skating along Vegeta’s skin was something unique and wonderful, like nothing else Vegeta had ever experienced in all his years of alien fucking.

Piccolo sighed and shifted. Vegeta’s eyes followed the hard rise of Piccolo’s glutes as they tensed and relaxed as he moved slightly away from Vegeta. Vegeta could look at Piccolo naked all day. Piccolo’s body could put Vegeta into a trance. Piccolo muttered, “It just wouldn’t. That was…it was good because it was…we were…different. I don’t even think I _could_ do it now, Vegeta. I really don’t. I think it would hurt.”

“Hurt?” Vegeta said, and tentatively slid his arm around Piccolo’s waist. Vegeta was cold, but not willing to try to move their fragile conversation indoors. He nestled against Piccolo’s heat and Piccolo let him. Piccolo wrapped a big, powerful arm around Vegeta.

“Yeah. I…I can’t open myself up like that now. It would hurt. I know you're not a Namek, so it’s not the same, but it’s…that…that was special. It’s defunct now. I don’t know if I could do it with _anyone_ again,” Piccolo said and slumped against Vegeta. Vegeta squeezed him tighter, turned, and kissed his pec.

“Beloved…I’m so sorry. I’ll…I’ll leave it be. But know that I won't hurt you again. I promise,” Vegeta said.

“Nobody ever thinks they’re going to hurt the people they love, Vegeta. Not that you ever loved me,” Piccolo said and leaned away again with a scoff and a head shake.

Vegeta didn’t know what to say. Vegeta _couldn’t_ love Piccolo their first time together, and it had nothing to do with Piccolo. Vegeta couldn’t love anyone then, not even himself, despite the narcissistic front he put on. Vegeta was a different man back then. A selfish, arrogant, vicious creature. He was still those things, but they were moderated by the part of him that learned to love, to take care of those he loved, to _be_ loved. That part of him never existed when he was with Piccolo after his first resurrection. Piccolo started him on the path to learning to accept love and to love in turn, but Bulma and Kakarot had to finish the work. Not that Vegeta was finished, but he was galaxies away from what he’d been.

Vegeta decided if he didn’t lead the conversation away now, their anniversary would leave Piccolo feeling hurt and unsatisfied. Vegeta had had enough of hurting Piccolo. He trailed his fingers up and down Piccolo’s spine. “I…I have a surprise for you.”

Piccolo canted his head, clearly confused by this turn. “I saw the dragon balls, Vegeta. I already told you what I’d wish for. I’ll leave it up to you if you want to do that.” He turned his face back to the dark of the river, leaving Vegeta to guess at his expression.

“No, not the dragon balls. Not a wish. Something else. Come with me? It’s inside,” Vegeta said and guided Piccolo by his hip gently, not insistently. He wanted Piccolo to come back to enjoying himself on his own. 

Piccolo looked down at him and smirked. He hooked his arm around Vegeta’s shoulders again. He said, his hand darting up to quip Vegeta’s chin, “You asshole, I can’t resist you when you’re naked.”

Vegeta grinned up at him and said, “I hope not, it’s all I’ve got working in my favor.”

Piccolo used his long fingers to push Vegeta’s jaw upwards as he curled down with his incomprehensible flexibility and kissed Vegeta. “Don’t piss me off again tonight. Let’s have a good night. It was a pleasant surprise that you didn't wish him back.”

“I’m never going to wish him back, Piccolo. Fucking gods,” Vegeta snarled and slapped Piccolo’s ass, then palmed it, squeezing it with a feral growl. “Gods, your fucking ass, beloved. It’s intoxicating.”

Piccolo chuckled and they made their way to their bedroom. Vegeta saw the flowers and the gift on his bedside table and looked up at Piccolo. Piccolo flushed deep purple. Vegeta smirked and floated up for a kiss. He loved making Piccolo blush. Piccolo stammered, “I…well…It’s…five years seems…special. Even…”

“Don't fucking bring him up again!” Vegeta said and gave Piccolo’s rear another firm slap. Piccolo’s cock stirred to life. Vegeta laughed and swatted his beloved’s ass again. “Is it that kind of night, then?”

Piccolo gave him a saucy smile and crawled on the bed. “What if you open your present later?”

Vegeta knee-walked behind Piccolo, nipping each perfect, taut cheek and eliciting a little giggle from Piccolo. He spread Piccolo’s ass and trailed his tongue up over Piccolo’s pucker and whispered, “This is the best present ever.” Vegeta growled and sucked on one of his many favorite parts of Piccolo, before diving back in to rim his love more.

Piccolo stretched like a cat and spread his knees wide so his ass would be the right height for Vegeta. He purred, “Get out of there, Vegeta, I want you to fuck me.”

Vegeta slapped his ass again and said, “As you wish, beloved.” Vegeta watched as Piccolo made lube bead up around his pucker. Seeing Piccolo’s magic in action never ceased to arouse Vegeta. He bent to suck and bite Piccolo’s cheeks as he prepped himself. “You want my cock straightaway, beloved?”

“I’ve been waiting since before dinner, baby, it’s hardly straightaway,” Piccolo said, giving Vegeta a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

Vegeta caressed the smooth skin of Piccolo’s ass and dipped inside Piccolo with his head, teasing him a little, withdrawing before pushing in more deeply. Piccolo moaned and shuddered as Vegeta gave him a deeper thrust, but still didn’t sink up to his balls. He loved taking Piccolo like this, seeing his prick disappear inside his mate.

His mate. That was new. He had never thought about Piccolo that way before, but it felt…true. Necessary. Delightful. Vegeta curled over Piccolo, his hands running up the long muscles along his spine. He kissed each vertebrae as he pulled himself back upright and finished plunging inside the man he hoped would be his mate. 

Vegeta had never said the three words that Piccolo wanted to hear, even though he’d felt them for years. Vegeta struggled with what those words really meant. Kakarot said those words too. And Vegeta said them to Kakarot easily because Kakarot loved easily. But Piccolo…Piccolo was a different matter. Piccolo was reticent. Guarded. Careful in his affections. Foolishly loyal to Vegeta. Vegeta loved him so fiercely, but he didn’t want to say those words to Piccolo until he felt certain he wouldn’t take them away, ever, because Piccolo meant them in a singular way when he said them to Vegeta.

Piccolo moaned on Vegeta’s cock and rocked back into Vegeta’s leisurely thrusts. Piccolo liked fucking lazily like this until he couldn't anymore, like he enjoyed teasing himself. “Baby, your prick feels so fucking good, you’re already hitting my spot,” Piccolo panted, his long arm reaching back to grip Vegeta’s thigh. He kept his other crossed in front of his head, his forehead resting on his forearm so Vegeta couldn’t see his face, which was a damn shame, because Vegeta loved Piccolo’s face in ecstasy. 

“Piccolo, oh gods, you feel fucking incredible…I…” Vegeta almost said the words, but he wanted to be looking in Piccolo’s eyes when he did it. He didn’t want Piccolo to doubt his love. It had always been there, wrapping quietly around Piccolo, filling Vegeta with peace and happiness in a way he’d never known before. Could never know again without Piccolo.

Piccolo’s back arched up and he bashed harder against Vegeta. Vegeta met his strength, one of their favorite things about fucking each other, the invincibility of it. There was nothing the other couldn’t take. Vegeta gripped Piccolo’s hips and pounded him harder, tucking his ass to get every last millimeter of his cock inside his beloved. Vegeta gave a stuttering cry, unable to stop his orgasm as Piccolo’s ass squeezed his cock with wet, powerful heat. “Oh fuck, Piccolo, fuck, yes!” Vegeta hissed in his pleasure as Piccolo followed him over the edge. His ass gripped and spasmed, giving Vegeta another, secondary rush of pleasure.

Piccolo cried out into his arm as he let his chest fall back to the bed. Vegeta palmed his ass, thrust a final few times and collapsed onto Piccolo’s back. Piccolo eased them down to the bed, Vegeta riding the lulling waves of his breathing. Piccolo’s heat radiated into Vegeta’s body and made every muscle relax in a way nothing else did.

Vegeta eased out of Piccolo and rolled him over. Piccolo kept his arm draped over his eyes. His other hand ran up and down Vegeta’s flank. Vegeta bent and pressed his lips to Piccolo’s. He encouraged Piccolo to kiss him back. To move his arm. Piccolo threaded his claws into Vegeta’s hair on the back of his skull and his tongue sought out Vegeta’s. Their chests, slick with sweat and Piccolo’s cum, came together and sucked apart as they breathed more slowly. 

“Hey…” Vegeta whispered against Piccolo’s lips.

Piccolo kept his eyes hidden, but hummed, “Hmm?”

Vegeta kissed Piccolo’s cheeks, pushing back against the offending forearm. Piccolo grinned and held his arm more tightly in place. Vegeta said, “Happy anniversary, Piccolo. The past five years have been wonderful.” He hoped it might get the man he loved to look at him.

Piccolo denied him eye contact and murmured, “Happy anniversary, baby. I love you.”

Vegeta shifted. Piccolo’s prick was still deliciously hard. Vegeta used his cum and started stroking Piccolo’s shaft. He scooped more cum off the bed and smeared it around Piccolo’s head, earning a pleased hiss that revealed Piccolo’s fangs. “Piccolo…” Vegeta growled. Piccolo said nothing, but tried to subdue his grin. Vegeta straddled Piccolo and held his perfect green cock in position as he started easing down on his beloved.

Piccolo had been in a bottoming mood for a while, so Vegeta hadn’t bottomed in several weeks. He was tight, and unused to Piccolo’s thick cock. He gasped and bent to kiss Piccolo as he adjusted, moving with excruciating slowness.

Piccolo’s mouth hung open as he groaned, “Vegeta…holy shit…are you okay? You’re so tight, baby.”

“I’m a hell of a lot better than okay, beloved,” Vegeta said, lowering himself farther, taking Piccolo deeper. Even when Piccolo topped him regularly, Piccolo had a lot of cock. It was wonderful once Vegeta got going, but there weren’t a lot of fast starts to Piccolo fucking Vegeta.

Piccolo kept his eyes closed as he finally pulled his arm away so he could use his big hands to spread on Vegeta’s ass cheeks. Vegeta loved the way Piccolo’s hands engulfed his ass. Piccolo hummed happily and said, “Gods, Vegeta, your ass, mmm, I just might have to bite you once you’re through with me.”

“Finally ready to make it official, then?” Vegeta said, not really teasing, but opening the door to Piccolo’s feelings on the topic of mating like a Saiyan. 

Now those dark, fathomless eyes that Vegeta loved so well popped open. Piccolo’s whole body stiffened and his hands recoiled from touching Vegeta. He tried to push Vegeta off him as he bit out, “That’s not funny, Vegeta! Don't fucking tease me about that!” Tears filled Piccolo’s eyes.

Vegeta normally would acquiesce immediately to Piccolo’s attempts to stop anything sexual, but he spread his palm on Piccolo’s chest over his heart. He shoved Piccolo down hard and growled, “I’m not fucking teasing you. I’m not a complete asshole, Piccolo.”

Piccolo’s face turned off to the side and he brought his arm up over his face again. “Fucking gods, Vegeta. Totally fucking tasteless. Get off me, I’m gonna go soft.”

Vegeta rocked his hips and said, “Doesn’t feel that way. I’m not joking, Piccolo.” He touched Piccolo’s chin and peeled his arm away. Piccolo's eyes were damp and darted away from Vegeta’s. “Look at me, _minaiya_ ,” Vegeta murmured. He knew that would get Piccolo's eyes open again.

Piccolo’s eyes hit Vegeta’s like a punch. He said, “What…you…what?” His face crumpled and his big body shook beneath Vegeta.

“I love you, _minaiya._ I have, for a long time, but I wanted…I wanted to be sure I could give myself to you entirely before I said it. I know what it means to you. I mean, technically, without a tail I can’t have a _minaiya_ , but you are whatever the tailless version would be and…and…and I want you forever. Always. _Vkai_.”

“What…what does that mean?” Piccolo said, his voice unsteady, tears trembling on the edge of his eyelids.

“It means you’re fucking _mine_ ,” Vegeta growled, “And that I want to mark you. That I want to claim you so no one dares even look at what is _mine_.” Vegeta’s heart thundered in his ears. He hadn’t realized how angry the thought of anyone else having Piccolo, even looking at Piccolo, made him feel.

Piccolo’s mouth hung open for a moment before shutting. He stared into Vegeta’s eyes. “I don’t want you to do this out of pity or obligation, Vegeta,” he said, giving Vegeta side-eye as he turned away again.

Vegeta rose up off Piccolo’s cock suddenly to lurch forward and crush Piccolo’s mouth with his own. The hunger he found there, the passionate way Piccolo’s hand immediately tangled in Vegeta’s hair as he curled up and used his other hand to guide himself back inside Vegeta as he kissed him back down onto his cock. Piccolo panted against Vegeta’s mouth and slammed Vegeta down on him, all the way up to the hilt. Vegeta gasped. Taking all of Piccolo in one fast motion set off fireworks inside Vegeta.

Piccolo kept Vegeta in the kiss, his tongue invading Vegeta’s mouth, tasting him everywhere as his claws trailed over Vegeta’s scalp. Piccolo’s other big hand wrapped around Vegeta’s hip and held him still as he fucked up into Vegeta hard. Piccolo kissed down Vegeta’s neck, dragging his fangs along the rope of muscle that went from his ear to his collarbone hard enough that Vegeta felt blood trickle along behind. Piccolo lapped his way back up the blood trail and onto Vegeta’s mouth. The coppery zip of his own blood made Vegeta moan against Piccolo’s aggressive mouth.

Piccolo released Vegeta's hair only so he could hold Vegeta by his ass and begin slamming him up and down on Piccolo’s cock. Piccolo growled and kissed Vegeta deeply, nipping at his lip and driving Vegeta wild with the fervor of his actions. Vegeta’s climax rocketed toward him as Piccolo’s deliciously long prick pummeled Vegeta’s prostate. He wouldn’t even need Piccolo to touch his cock. 

Before he crested, Vegeta groaned in bliss as he felt the soft, tentative press of Piccolo’s antennae against his forehead. Piccolo’s love and fear and lust unfurled into Vegeta’s mind. Piccolo himself bloomed in Vegeta’s mind like a watercolor painting taking shape. It was all more vivid and deep than anything Piccolo had allowed in their first time together. Vegeta opened his own mind, threw wide all his own terror and insecurity, but also the aching, deep, satisfying love he felt for Piccolo. Piccolo quivered beneath him, still fucking him hard, but whimpering now because Vegeta could feel how close Piccolo was. Vegeta panted out, “Come inside me, _minaiya_ , I need your cum inside me.”

Piccolo gasped, “Oh gods, I love you so much, Vegeta. Please don’t break me…” and his seed pulsed up inside Vegeta, and Vegeta felt the heat of each jet until it slid out of him around Piccolo’s still hard, still pumping prick.

Vegeta let himself go and covered Piccolo in heavy, pearly ropes of cum. He pleaded, “Let me love you, Piccolo. I’ll take care of you. Please…Please be mine. I’ll be your little secret forever, if you wish. Just be mine.”

“Yes, oh gods, I am yours, Vegeta,” Piccolo murmured against Vegeta’s lips and his tongue curled into Vegeta’s mouth while they stayed open to each other, letting their love and pleasure and hopes swirl together.   



	4. The Contraption

Piccolo took a few deep breaths to get ahold of himself so he didn’t burst into tears the minute he stopped fucking Vegeta. He opened his eyes as he eased out of their _peluwsa_. Vegeta whined when it ended and Piccolo planted a little kiss on his forehead as he slowed his thrusting even more. He laid back and ran his hands up and down Vegeta’s muscular thighs, sometimes brushing his heels, sometimes groping his ass.

Vegeta flopped forward and Piccolo wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s big shoulders. Piccolo sighed and whispered, “That _was_ a surprise, baby.”

“Oh, no, that wasn’t my surprise,” Vegeta murmured as he kissed Piccolo’s chest.

Piccolo’s vision blacked out with that orgasm and _peluwsa._ Now stars danced around the periphery as he tried to understand Vegeta. Piccolo hadn’t fucked Vegeta in a while and it felt fucking incredible. Piccolo was moodier than Vegeta about what he wanted in bed, and Vegeta never seemed to mind any of his demands. Vegeta never instigated Piccolo topping like that, it just wasn’t like Vegeta, so that had been a surprise. The rest…the rest had been viscerally, terrifyingly, and completely shocking.

Piccolo said, “What? Another surprise? Vegeta, a man’s heart can only handle so much in one evening. Are you going to tell me you adopted a kid or something?”

Vegeta chuckled and bit each of Piccolo’s nipples. He pushed himself back upright. Piccolo was still hard and Vegeta started rising up and down on him. “Vegeta…fucking hell…Oh, baby, your ass is just…just so good.” Piccolo splayed his hands on Vegeta’s cake ass. Piccolo loved that ass. It was perfect.

“As is your cock, _minaiya_. I might hop off you for one moment to get your other surprise. But I would very much like to return immediately to riding you,” Vegeta said and tightened the muscles of his ass and Piccolo shivered with pleasure. Vegeta’s smirk turned Piccolo on even more as he said, his voice smug, “Mmm…you seem more than amenable. I daresay you might be desperate to have me back on your perfect prick, yes?”

“Why don’t you just let me finish fucking you, baby?” Piccolo said and sat up to encircle Vegeta in his long arms. He fucked Vegeta more tenderly, since he had railed him his first time back in the saddle for at least a month. “Why don’t you stay right where you are and enjoy my cock?”

“Because I have an idea and it requires your anniversary surprise,” Vegeta said, holding Piccolo’s face in his hands and kissing his lips, his nose, his cheeks, and even flicking his tongue out along the underside of Piccolo’s antennae. Piccolo shivered and gasped.

Vegeta freed himself and Piccolo flopped back on the bed, cradling his head with his disappointingly empty hands. Hands that itched to hold a perfect Saiyan ass. Vegeta bounded to their closet and returned with a boxy looking thing with a strap. Piccolo had no idea what it was, but he was wary. He and Vegeta were no strangers to toys. They’d tried all sorts of things together and enjoyed experimenting, but nothing about the boxy thing looked physically enjoyable. There was an opening in the front that was round. Perhaps it was for a cock and there was something inside? Piccolo preferred an ass or a hand or a mouth to a fleshlight, so he had a hard time imagining that the box would feel any better than Vegeta’s three options on Piccolo’s dick.

Vegeta laid it on the bed. Piccolo reached for it and Vegeta clicked his tongue at Piccolo. Piccolo rolled his eyes, but he smiled, and helped Vegeta sit back down on his cock. “That’s better, baby. What the hell is that thing? Why would I fuck a box when I can fuck you?” Piccolo looked at the thing again. There was no way his cock would even fit in that and it didn't look even a little flexible. Was that a lens inside it?

Vegeta ignored Piccolo’s questions. He spread his hands wide on Piccolo’s pecs as he found a rhythm that had them both panting in short order. Piccolo was unraveling as Vegeta put his Saiyan strength pelvic floor muscles to good use gripping and releasing Piccolo’s prick, adding even more sensation to the already overwhelming pleasure of fucking Vegeta. Piccolo couldn’t keep his hands off Vegeta’s hips and ass and thighs. “Mmm…baby, it’s unfair that every bit of you is perfect. But it will make it much easier to celebrate straight through until tomorrow.”

“I’m so little. Therefore flawed. Whereas you are both perfect and plentiful. So between the two of us, you have the advantage. Now give me that cock, and maybe that beautiful fanged smirk of yours,” Vegeta said and picked up the box.

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t put that thing on your dick, baby, I don’t trust it,” Piccolo said, but he did smile up at Vegeta, because Vegeta looked so happy that it made Piccolo happy.

Vegeta blocked his own sexy smirk by putting the thing in front of his face with the dickhole pointed toward Piccolo. Before Piccolo could protest, Vegeta clicked a button that Piccolo only now noticed. The box made a strange whirring sound as something shot out the front of thecontraption. “What the actual fuck?” Piccolo said and reached up to grab the white square. It was paper with faint Capsule Corp logos on it, but when Piccolo examined the other side, there was a shinier gray square almost in the center of paper. There was a wider bar of paper on one side.

Vegeta’s shit-eating grin completely perplexed Piccolo, but his little boyfriend’s ass still felt fucking fantastic, so Piccolo found it hard to care about the weird paper. Piccolo held it with one hand and let his other return to Vegeta’s ass. He trailed his claws over Vegeta’s scarred skin. Piccolo squinted, it seemed like the square was changing. Vegeta took it from him and tossed it on the bed. Piccolo was about to protest when Vegeta shoved the box in his face. “Hey, baby, what the fuck…” Piccolo trailed off. There was a little window. He could see Vegeta through it.

“Hold it and click the button,” Vegeta said.

Piccolo reluctantly took the thing, the strap flopping onto his chest. He peered at Vegeta through the tiny window and pressed the button. The same whirring happened again. Vegeta’s smile was huge. It was possibly the happiest Piccolo had ever seen him. What the fuck was this thing? He set it down, but Vegeta picked it up. Vegeta slammed himself up and down harder on Piccolo's prick, clearly looking at him through the window of the device. Vegeta growled, “You’ll come for me, _minaiya_? You’re not too tired to come for your mate?”

“Fuck, Vegeta, what…you…oh gods,” Piccolo groaned as Vegeta’s ass started spasming on him. Ropes of cum splattered Piccolo and he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as he drove up into his little…his little mate. The word made Piccolo smile and throw his head back as he spent himself inside Vegeta’s twitching, blissful heat. “Oh gods, Vegeta, fuck, fuck, fuck, you are so fucking tight! You’re gripping my dick perfectly!”

Piccolo heard the click and whir. As he looked up he saw Vegeta turn the damned thing around and press the button again, the white paper fluttering down, caught by Vegeta’s lightning fast hand before getting coated in the mess on Piccolo’s belly. Vegeta hummed and set the box down beside them again. Vegeta slowed his hips. He picked up one of the papers and grinned at Piccolo. He breathed, “Gods, you’re fucking beautiful.”

Piccolo said, “What? What is that thing? Now will you tell me?”

Vegeta eased off Piccolo, picked up the box, and stood above Piccolo. He pointed it down at Piccolo and Piccolo cradled his head in a big hand and trailed a claw of his other hand through all the cum on his belly and chest. He gave Vegeta a smirk and coated his hand in the slick before gripping his own prick. He stroked himself shamelessly. He didn’t care if he’d just emptied his testicles in Vegeta, seeing Vegeta poised above him made him feel like showing off. The box clicked and clicked and Vegeta moved around him, catching the papers as they flipped down toward Piccolo. Vegeta tossed them off to the side where they fluttered down onto the bed.

Vegeta finally settled with his knees on either side of Piccolo’s head, his prick resting against Piccolo’s skull. Piccolo laughed hard as Vegeta fadunked him, but continued jerking himself off with their combined semen. “What are you doing, baby?” Piccolo wrapped his other arm up around Vegeta’s body. He moved his fingertips gingerly over Vegeta’s skin until he found the raised, round scar from Vegeta’s tail amputation. Vegeta groaned and curled over Piccolo to kiss him upside down. The box clicked near Piccolo’s head.

Piccolo moaned as he got closer to his release. Vegeta purred against his ear, biting it softly, “Come for me, beloved. My only. My mate.”

Piccolo obeyed, helpless against the sultry sound of Vegeta’s voice on such tender skin. Vegeta pressed the button several times as Piccolo came. It did nothing to diminish his pleasure. He liked how rapt Vegeta looked staring at his body. His prick. His seed.

“Baby, fun as it is to jerk off for you, I thought maybe, since it’s our anniversary, we could maybe fuck a little more,” Piccolo teased and pulled Vegeta down for another upside down kiss. Vegeta bit Piccolo’s bottom lip and moved to suck his chin and kiss down his throat until he reached the mess on Piccolo’s chest. Piccolo gasped as Vegeta’s tongue spread wide on the crevice between his pecs and licked up the cum there.

Vegeta growled and licked Piccolo’s nipples, swirling his tongue around them. Piccolo curled up to nibble along Vegeta’s abs and pecs. Piccolo wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s middle and hugged him. “I love you, baby, sorry I was crabby earlier.”

Vegeta sat up and looked down into Piccolo’s face. He ran the tips of his fingers over Piccolo’s cheekbones. “No, _minaiya_ , don’t apologize. I know how I hurt you. I want to make it up to you. I love you so much, Piccolo.”

Piccolo smirked. “Now will you tell me what that fucking thing is?”

“Sit up,” Vegeta said with a self-satisfied grin. It was the sort of grin that usually preceded Vegeta getting his ass kicked. Piccolo hoped tonight it would only lead to him getting his ass fucked.

Piccolo pushed up with a final quick, upside down peck on the lips. He looked at the papers all around him on the bed. His mouth fell open as he grabbed one near where his head had been. He and Vegeta smirked at each other, just out of a kiss. The others were mostly Piccolo jerking off and Piccolo’s prick coming, but there was Vegeta coming all over Piccolo. There were more of them kissing. They were surrounded in pictures of their love.

Piccolo twisted around to look at Vegeta. Vegeta shifted so the sheet half covered him. He looked beautiful and smug. Piccolo snatched up the box and found Vegeta’s gorgeous, arrogant form as he clicked the button. Vegeta reached for it, but Piccolo flinched away, taking more of Vegeta as the sheet dropped away.

Vegeta’s growling laughter was contagious as he pursued Piccolo. Piccolo chortled and dodged away, taking more pictures of Vegeta. “What the hell kind of camera is this?”

“An ancient one, apparently, before they could fit them in phones. Earth tech is so quaint sometimes, but this is one of their better inventions. Now I have proof that you love me. Proof of the endurance of that fine cock of yours. Look at you, you ridiculous man, you’re still hard!” Vegeta said and finally lunged fast enough to knock Piccolo onto his back. Their skin squelched and slipped with giz and soon they were both laughing and kissing. Piccolo used his long arm to get all sorts of angles, clicking away as they loved one another. He captured Vegeta kissing him. Stroking him. Fucking him. He caught Vegeta’s love, frozen in time, like Vegeta had made his wish after all. 

Piccolo tossed the camera aside as Vegeta thrust into Piccolo again. Piccolo drove the fingers of one hand into Vegeta’s velvet-soft spikes and his other into Vegeta’s cleft. Piccolo’s fingertips raced around Vegeta’s pucker, feeling the tight ridges tense every time he plunged into Piccolo. Piccolo slipped one finger inside Vegeta, who cried out. Piccolo added a second and began really fingering Vegeta as he pumped into Piccolo. 

Vegeta panted, “Oh gods, _minaiya_ that feels so fucking good.”

“Thank you for everything, baby. I feel kind of dumb now, because my present is pretty lame. But I know you secret love tulips, just like you secret love me,” Piccolo said. Piccolo grinned as Vegeta fell apart when Piccolo reached deeper inside him. Long fingers had their uses. Vegeta’s cock slammed into Piccolo, finding new length as Piccolo’s fingertips pulsed on Vegeta’s prostate.

Vegeta gasped and groaned, cupping Piccolo’s face with his free hand. Vegeta said, “ _You_ are my gift. The best gift. The only thing I want,” as he went super Saiyan, making his cock expand inside Piccolo—a trick Piccolo loved once he was stretched. It didn’t disappoint now and Piccolo came hard from the sudden, insane pressure on his p-spot. Vegeta moaned into his mouth, kissing him fiercely. Piccolo fingered his little mate until he cried out with his own climax.

Vegeta rolled against Piccolo as he slowed his body down. Piccolo brushed his antennae on Vegeta’s forehead. They were both so sated and happy that Piccolo couldn’t help but squeeze Vegeta in a tight hug. Vegeta gently pulled out of Piccolo and helped him to his feet so they could go shower. Piccolo glanced at the bed as Vegeta disappeared in the bathroom. Piccolo loved seeing all their pictures. He noticed there was a black Sharpie on Piccolo’s bedside table. 

Piccolo picked up his favorite picture of Vegeta, reclining like the god he was, his face beautiful and angular, his body ridged with muscle and gleaming with sweat, and Piccolo glanced at the clock. They’d been at it for a while and it was after midnight. Piccolo felt choked up as he wrote the date. He furtively glanced to see if Vegeta was watching him. When he heard Vegeta peeing, he happily wrote, “Veggie” with a little heart after it. Vegeta hated being called Veggie, but Piccolo always thought it was cute.


	5. Veggie

Vegeta looked up as Piccolo sauntered into the bathroom. “That’s quite the smirk, _minaiya_ , did you jerk off again without me watching?”

Piccolo’s rumbling laugh turned Vegeta on almost as much as looking at him. Vegeta stood, kissed Piccolo’s pecs, and groped his lush ass. Piccolo looked down on Vegeta, his eyes glittering, and said, “You’re so little.”

Vegeta bit Piccolo’s nipple, rolled his Piccolo-laugh renewed hard-on against Piccolo’s thigh, and said, “Not _everywhere_."

Piccolo chuckled more and said, “No, not everywhere. I love you, baby. Let’s get cleaned up so I can get over the shame of my pretty unremarkable present.”

Vegeta said, “Tch, don’t say that. I already told you that _you_ are my gift, and far from unremarkable.” Vegeta tugged them into the shower.

Piccolo threaded his fingers into Vegeta’s hair under the hot spray, helping Vegeta’s thick mane to get wet faster. Piccolo always insisted on washing Vegeta’s hair when they showered together. Piccolo loved Vegeta’s Saiyan hair, comparing its ability to stay upright in all conditions to Vegeta’s cock. Vegeta always acquiesced because he loved the feeling of Piccolo’s claws grazing his scalp and the hypnotic massaging rhythm Piccolo used to turn Vegeta into a puddle.

Piccolo paused to get shampoo. He began lathering Vegeta’s thick hair. Vegeta grabbed a bar of soap and floated up to Piccolo’s height so he could kiss his mate without making Piccolo hunch down to meet his lips. He slid his soapy hands over Piccolo’s skin. Vegeta took extra care around the pink patches, where Piccolo sometimes got dry skin in the winter, leading to little cracks. Vegeta finished the patches on his beloved’s arms before using his fingertips kneaded soap into the pinwale corduroy texture along his flanks and lower back, the remainder of his arms. Vegeta lowered himself some and kissed along the upper edge of Piccolo’s pecs. He followed his mouth with soapy hands.

They went back and forth with the soap and kisses, touching each other everywhere, saying nothing. Vegeta’s heart felt full to bursting and he paused sometimes just to squeeze Piccolo in a tight hug. It was such a relief to know Piccolo would be his mate. That he would have him as long as they lived. They rinsed each other, brushing their hands over each other under the water and as Vegeta spread his hand wide on Piccolo’s left pec, he said, “I want to put my crest on you, right here. The thought of my house tattooed on your perfect chest makes me weak, _minaiya_.”

Piccolo’s eyes went wide and then a big smile spread on his face. “I’d love that, baby! We can go do that tomorrow, once we’re up and moving.”

Vegeta said, more nervous about his next question, “And…would it be alright if I had the Daimao’s symbol, your symbol, on mine?” Vegeta pressed Piccolo’s hand to his right pectoral.

Piccolo’s eyes snapped back and forth between Vegeta’s. “Are you…are you sure? I’m always yours, baby. I have been, all along, but…” Piccolo trailed off, looking downcast.

“I’m very sure. I want your brand on me too, _minaiya_. I’m yours. Completely,” Vegeta said. He shut off the shower. They dried themselves and brushed their teeth. Vegeta loved that Piccolo’s cheeks flushed purple every time Vegeta caught him staring at Vegeta’s naked body. Vegeta swatted Piccolo's ass as he spit, and headed back out to clean up the bed so they could go to sleep. Maybe.

He started collecting the pictures in a pile. He saw that one was on Piccolo’s bedside table next to the Sharpie Vegeta set out to write on the lower edge of any photos they felt like captioning. Vegeta took the stack of pictures over to the lone one on Piccolo’s table. Vegeta saw Piccolo’s tidy handwriting and smirked. _Veggie_. Of course. Piccolo loved teasing Vegeta with the moniker that drove him crazy.

Piccolo wrapped around Vegeta, squeezing his ribs so tightly that Vegeta could barely breath. He sucked along the side of Vegeta's neck and started chortling. Vegeta tilted his head to open his neck up for Piccolo’s mouth and said, “Really, _minaiya_?”

“It’s my picture, I’m keeping it, so I can write whatever I want on it,” Piccolo purred against Vegeta’s sensitive skin.

Vegeta hummed and reached behind himself to grope Piccolo’s bare ass. “Nevertheless, beloved, I fear I have to punish you for such an insult to the Saiyan crown.”

Piccolo pressed his hard-on against Vegeta’s bare back and said, “Don’t make promises you’re not going to keep, _Veggie_.”

“You insolent man,” Vegeta said. Vegeta spun and tossed Piccolo on the bed like he was a house cat, not a seven-a-half-foot Namek. Vegeta climbed above him and he kissed over Piccolo’s skin.

“What do you mean, _Veggie_?” Piccolo purred.

Vegeta growled, but smirked. Vegeta knew Piccolo enjoyed teasing Vegeta this way. It riled Vegeta up, and usually got Piccolo fucked halfway to the next galaxy. “Do I need to gag you, _minaiya_?”

“I can think of something you could put in my mouth, _Veggie_ , if you want me to stop calling you names,” Piccolo said, chortling and curling up to grab Vegeta’s hips. He continued, “But maybe you want to put something in your mouth too, huh?” Piccolo lifted Vegeta up, spinning him hand over hand until Vegeta’s cock was over Piccolo’s face, and Vegeta's face was over Piccolo’s prick.

Vegeta slid his tongue along Piccolo’s slit. “ _Minaiya_ , I’m not sure I should give you my mouth after you insist on using such a denigrating nickname. And if I do…” Vegeta paused to take Piccolo’s cock as deep in his throat as Vegeta could manage, pulsing a few times and then pulling off to say, “I might be inclined to drag it out.”

Piccolo’s incomparable tongue swirled around Vegeta’s tip and Vegeta held his breath, waiting for the bliss of Piccolo’s mouth. Piccolo’s dick sucking skills made Vegeta quiver just remembering that morning. Piccolo loved giving Vegeta head because it made Vegeta into a gibbering moron when he did. Vegeta wanted to hold himself together, to retain the upper hand, but Piccolo’s tongue was just so…flexible. So long. So powerful. The fucking thing could coil entirely around Vegeta’s prick.

Vegeta’s arms buckled as Piccolo did just that, the length of his tongue corkscrewing up Vegeta’s cock as Piccolo swallowed him whole. “Piccolo! Fuck!” Vegeta gasped, pausing from sucking Piccolo’s big, beautiful cock.

Piccolo’s mouth was merciless. His tongue moved in the opposite direction of his bobbing head, so that Vegeta was always getting dual sensations along his entire length. Piccolo’s tongue tightened and gave a little twist every time it reached Vegeta’s head. Vegeta tried to will himself to suck Piccolo’s prick, but he could barely breathe from what Piccolo was doing to him.

Then Piccolo slid his fingers into Vegeta’s cleft and dragged slippery fingertips over his bud. “Fucking gods, Piccolo, are you just going for a speed record?”

Piccolo let Vegeta’s cock go with little squeeze from his tongue. “You want me to stop, baby?”

Vegeta panted against Piccolo’s thigh as Piccolo plunged two fingers inside Vegeta, finding his prostate almost immediately. “Fuck! Piccolo! I—I want you! Please, no! Don’t stop!” Vegeta knew resistance was futile. Piccolo did love to turn Vegeta into a pleading mess.

Piccolo chuckled and went back at Vegeta’s cock like it was a race. Vegeta drove Piccolo’s cock into his throat, determined to play Piccolo’s game. His lack of gag reflex didn’t quite have the effect of Piccolo’s tongue, but Vegeta was no slouch at sucking dick when he put his mind to it. He whimpered on Piccolo’s dick as Piccolo deep throated him, a silent, saliva-drenched challenge to Vegeta. Vegeta tensed every muscle in his own throat and took Piccolo deeper still, deeper than he ever had, his eyes watering, but his own pleasure built so fast, he knew this was his only hope.

Piccolo gasped around Vegeta’s cock and bucked up into Vegeta’s mouth. They both made breathless needy noises, but Vegeta couldn’t hold out any longer and he moaned on Piccolo’s prick as his climax slammed into him. Piccolo added intensity to the already insane orgasm as he thrust a third finger into Vegeta and sent chi buzzing into his prostate. Vegeta flexed his throat again and Piccolo let go with a cry. He pulled his mouth off Vegeta’s dick and wailed as he filled Vegeta’s mouth.

Vegeta eased off his mate and spun around weakly to lay on Piccolo’s chest. Piccolo laughed and said, “Gods, you’re just impossibly heavy for someone so small.” But Piccolo wrapped Vegeta in his arms and his legs and tipped Vegeta’s mouth up to kiss him. Vegeta loved kissing Piccolo after they sixty-nined. It felt so intimate to taste himself on Piccolo’s tongue, to let Piccolo taste his cum on Vegeta’s.

“I thought you weren’t going to be able to do it, baby,” Piccolo said, still panting to catch his breath.

“I like a challenge,” Vegeta said, his own chest heaving. He knew Piccolo was nervous and insecure about the present, so he wanted to open it sooner rather than later, so it wouldn’t color the rest of their night. “Do I get to open my present now, beloved?”

“Vegeta…I’m…okay…but…”

Vegeta silenced him with a kiss. “I love that you got me a present at all, Piccolo. I certainly don’t deserve one. Especially if you’ve truly been just biding your time waiting for me to crush you by wishing him back.” Vegeta saw in Piccolo’s eyes that he had. They were so scared and vulnerable.

Piccolo sat up a little and brushed his antennae over Vegeta’s forehead before kissing him softly. Vegeta almost gasped at the intensity of Piccolo’s love. The intensity of his fear, too. The feeling he got when he sensed Vegeta gathering the dragon balls. Vegeta caressed Piccolo’s jaw and said, “I’m sorry, beloved.”

Piccolo kissed him again and reached for the present. Vegeta said, “I love the tulips. They remind me of that time we—“

“Made love in Panchy’s garden on the sly?” Piccolo finished, grinning now. Vegeta nodded and sat up on Piccolo’s hips, smirking down at his mate. Piccolo said, “Can we please wait until morning?”

Vegeta scrutinized Piccolo. Piccolo looked like that was what he really wanted. Vegeta said, “As you wish, _minaiya._ The night is young, though, are you tired?”

Piccolo grinned and squeezed Vegeta’s hips. “Not even close, baby,” he whispered. He sat up and as they kissed, Piccolo’s antennae filled Vegeta’s mind with all his naughty imaginings. Vegeta kissed his mate harder and did his best to make up for all the times Piccolo had been worried or scared or uncertain because Vegeta had never really reassured him.


	6. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an extremely short chapter, that's just how it worked out. Vegeta and Piccolo are stubborn and do their own thing.

Piccolo woke first the next morning, as he almost always did. The sun was up, but barely, and Vegeta’s face was rose-tinged in the early dawn light. Piccolo squeezed Vegeta back against him, breathing deeply in the crook of Vegeta’s neck to enjoy his scent. Vegeta hummed, curling an arm up to cradle Piccolo’s head. It flopped down after a moment and Vegeta’s steady breathing rhythm told Piccolo he had fallen back to sleep. Piccolo slipped silently out of bed. Piccolo stepped into blue sweats and pulled on a red hoodie.

In the kitchen, he set the coffee brewing, turned on his kettle, and preheated the oven. He got the cinnamon rolls he’d made yesterday out of the fridge to let them rise a bit more before baking them. He pulled out all the other things he would need to make a Saiyan-sized breakfast and started cooking eggs and bacon and sausage and french toast. Vegeta was always extra voracious after they’d fucked all night. And they had. 

Piccolo was exhausted and sore in the best way. He couldn’t keep the stupid, happy grin off his face thinking about the night before. He wanted to look through all their photos. He wanted to climb back into bed and go back at it, but he needed to feed Vegeta first. Piccolo heard Vegeta shuffling out towards him. Vegeta only shuffled when he had been so thoroughly fucked that he was actually tired.

“Mmm… _minaiya_ , you’re too good to me. It smells amazing,” Vegeta said and slithered in between Piccolo and the stove to kiss him.

“Get out of here or I’ll accidentally cook you,” Piccolo said, giving Vegeta another little peck and slapping his ass to hurry him out of the way.

Vegeta poured himself a cup of coffee, made Piccolo a cup of tea, and took them out on the deck. Piccolo glanced at him. Vegeta’s silky purple boxers (that he wore solely for Piccolo’s pleasure) clung to his ass so Piccolo could watch each cheek flex. Vegeta was clearly playing to win that morning. He had on a white t-shirt, but he walked over to where Piccolo’s shirt from the night before was crumpled on the floor, picked it up, smirked at Piccolo, and put it on. He rolled the sleeves up as he eye-fucked Piccolo.

They carried everything out on the deck, even though it was cold. Vegeta sat cuddled up against Piccolo and inhaled his food. Piccolo ate his like a normal creature, instead of an incinerator, and sipped his tea. Vegeta at least drank coffee at a normal pace.

Piccolo tried to watch Vegeta out of the corner of his eye while they ate. Vegeta seemed to have something on his mind, but Piccolo couldn’t imagine what, after all the baring of souls they’d done the night before. He kissed the turn of Vegeta’s jaw in between bites. Piccolo saw that Vegeta was almost out of coffee, and shivering. Piccolo tried to eat faster, thinking maybe the cold was what was bothering Vegeta. Piccolo moved to wrap his arm around Vegeta to warm him some, but Vegeta stood up.


	7. The Dragon Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short again! Sorry!

Vegeta decided he wanted Piccolo to make use of the dragon balls before they returned to the bedroom. Piccolo eyed them warily again on their way out to the deck with breakfast and Vegeta didn’t want them lingering around, giving his mate anxiety. He kissed Piccolo, regretting his coffee breath, and said, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Piccolo looked antsy and uncomfortable when Vegeta returned with the dragon balls. Vegeta said, “Make your wishes, beloved, then we’ll go in."

“I don’t have any wishes, Vegeta, unless you want your tail,” Piccolo said, his voice small and scared.

“Surely you can think of something besides my tail?” Vegeta asked.

Piccolo stared at him for a long time, his eyes narrowing, and without another word, he summoned Shenron. The sky went dark and an ominous red glow flared into the blackness, followed immediately by the dragon. “State your two wishes,” Shenron’s deep baritone commanded.

“I wish for Vegeta to have his tail restored,” Piccolo said. Vegeta startled. He hadn’t thought Piccolo actually meant to use a wish on something for Vegeta. It was counter to Vegeta’s purpose in gathering the dragon balls for his love.

A sharp tingling raced down his spine and Vegeta cried out as it flared briefly to agony. He felt the ripping of flesh as his tail regrew from scratch, cells replicating at unnatural speed, hair follicles erupting from virgin skin. Vegeta dropped onto all fours, panting at the pain and the sudden intense sensation of having all the trillion nerves of his tail wire themselves back into his brain. It only took a minute or so, but he nearly collapsed from the exhaustion of it. 

Piccolo was by his side, holding him, his eyebrows in a sharp peak of worry. “You okay, baby? I’m sorry, I did’t know it would hurt you,” Piccolo said, rubbing Vegeta’s back.

Before Vegeta could answer, Shenron said, “Your second wish, now.” The dragons were never patient.

Piccolo looked into Vegeta’s eyes and fear and sadness flashed in them as he said, “I wish Vegeta would love me more than he loves Goku.”

“I cannot grant that wish,” Shenron said, a note of disappointment in his voice.

Piccolo’s eyes filled with tears as they darted away from Vegeta’s. He stood, covering his mouth with his hand, and said through his fingers, “Why?”

“Because it is already so,” Shenron answered and swirled back down into the balls, but they didn’t disperse. They didn’t turn to stone. They glimmered in the morning sun.

Piccolo cowered away from Vegeta and said, “I’m sorry, Vegeta. I…it was…it’s all I could imagine wanting.”

Vegeta floated up and gripped the base of Piccolo’s skull. He kissed him fiercely. “Don’t fucking apologize,” Vegeta growled, “I wanted you to wish for whatever you wanted. If these are the things you want, I’m glad you have them, even if you didn’t need the wish. Now are you convinced that I want you as my mate?”

Piccolo flushed and nodded with an adorable little smile. Vegeta couldn't help but smile back. Vegeta said, “Well, I’m freezing my ass off and I need a refill.”

Once Vegeta had a fresh cup of coffee he said, “You going to warm me up, my mate?” It felt bizarre and wonderful to have his tail again. It lashed happily, clearly ready to mate with Piccolo. Vegeta shivered, imagining the way it would feel to touch Piccolo with it.


	8. The Stars Align

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the painting that @darkwhirly (on Twitter) made me for my birthday that inspired this whole fic. There's tons of exquisite little details and easter eggs. I'm so lucky to have such a generous and talented friend <3

Piccolo couldn’t say no to taking Vegeta to bed again, no matter how tired and bruised and raw. Piccolo had a special weakness for morning sex. Piccolo was a tiny bit reticent to fuck Vegeta with his tail for fear it rejected Piccolo. But he remembered Shenron’s words. Vegeta loved him. Truly loved him. Loved him more than Goku. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom. Vegeta snagged the camera off Piccolo’s bedside table. He tugged Piccolo into a kiss and it clicked and whirred.

Vegeta flopped on the bed and held his cup of coffee on his chest. His tail was squashed underneath him and came up between his legs, flicking back and forth like a cat. Piccolo watched the picture develop and smiled when he saw it. He picked up the Sharpie and wrote “Dec. 2, 722, Our Secret” and a little heart. He dropped the picture and the marker onto the bed next to the camera. He clambered around until he faced Vegeta, his body going the other direction, and curled his fingers into Vegeta’s velvety hair. He kissed him softly.

Vegeta reached and grabbed tulips. He smelled them and set them on the bed. Then he picked up the navy blue wrapped present. Piccolo kissed him again, trying to deter his little mate from opening the gift. Vegeta murmured, “I love you, _minaiya_.”

“I love you too, baby,” Piccolo whispered back.

Vegeta kissed him more in their upside down configuration. Piccolo wrapped his other arm around Vegeta’s head too, fidgeting with stray strands of his hair. Vegeta said, “I’m going to open it now. I want to be able to relax the rest of the day, and I can’t with you worrying about it.”

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. The sun cut through the windows more fully now, revealing dust motes and highlighting Vegeta’s beautiful cheekbones. Piccolo said, “Oh fine, but then I’m warming you up.

Vegeta smirked. He stayed laying down and let Piccolo play with his hair. Vegeta unwrapped it slowly, making Piccolo’s heart thunder and his cheeks heat even more. Vegeta gave Piccolo another deep kiss once the paper was off, then sat up. Piccolo stayed where he was, watching Vegeta’s face. Vegeta drained his coffee and set the mug on Piccolo’s bedside table.

Vegeta lifted the lid off the box and moved tissue paper out of the way. He stared for a moment and looked to Piccolo, his eyes ashamed and confused. Vegeta said, “I…I don’t know what it is.” Piccolo felt bad that he'd made Vegeta upset with his present.

Piccolo gave a weak smile. He sat up behind Vegeta, mindful of his tail, and gently lifted the piece of smoky-looking glass with a dark wood frame, but no back. He held it up to the sunlight and pointed to a tiny speck. “This is Vegeta-sei’s sun and that tiny dark spot is Vegeta-sei…” Piccolo’s claw trailed to another smudge nearby and said, “And this is Namek’s main sun, and its subsidiary sun. The distortion between the two is Namek. It’s an old astrophotographic plate—they were a really early form of astronomical photography. I did some calculations with Bulma and we realized there would have been a time period where Vegeta-sei and Namek were actually really close to one another when viewed from Earth. I went to the archives from this old telescope and found this. Since they’ve digitized everything, they sell the plates as a fundraiser. I…I thought it was cool that at some point, even if we’d never ended up on Earth, our worlds were near each other. And even though they’re gone, we have this little bit of them. I know it’s kind of—“

Vegeta cut Piccolo off with his mouth. He took the plate out of Piccolo’s hand and laid it reverently on the bed. Then he shifted around until he was on top of Piccolo. He kissed him passionately for a long time before he shed Piccolo’s button-down, then his t-shirt, and finally his boxers. He shoved at Piccolo’s pants and yanked his hoodie up and over Piccolo’s head.

Piccolo’s hand danced over Vegeta’s bare skin before settling on his face, tugging him closer, deepening the kiss. Piccolo breathed, “Please fuck me, baby,” and shifted so Vegeta was between his legs. 

Vegeta eased inside Piccolo and whispered, “Thank you, _minaiya_ , it’s perfect. I never dreamed such a thing existed. A little piece of our homes that Frieza can never destroy.” Vegeta reached back and caressed the inside of Piccolo's thigh, pulling it over his shoulder. Vegeta panted out, “Piccolo, my beloved, my mate,” as his hand ran up and down Piccolo’s thigh. He drove harder into Piccolo, faster, and his face collapsed in ecstasy. Piccolo loved watching Vegeta lose himself in fucking. It seemed like one of the only times Vegeta ever let go of his cares.

Piccolo pulled his other leg up so Vegeta could fuck him deeper. He sank his claws into Vegeta's ass and Vegeta growled happily. Piccolo threw his head back as Vegeta slammed into his spot. He snapped his head back down with a cry as he felt a hot, velvety coil on his thigh. Piccolo watched and felt Vegeta’s tail grip him. Vegeta shuddered and came, bashing into Piccolo, as his tail squeezed tighter on Piccolo’s leg.

Vegeta let out a screed of Saiyan, which was not unusual, but Piccolo knew most of the sex words. This sounded different. It wasn’t words Piccolo recognized. Vegeta’s eyes opened as Piccolo reached his release. Piccolo gasped, “Oh fuck, I love you, baby! Forever, my mate,” and painted his belly with cum.

Vegeta’s mouth crushed Piccolo’s, cutting himself on Piccolo's fangs as he plundered Piccolo’s mouth. Vegeta moaned into his mouth and his cock twitched inside Piccolo as he came in time with the squeezing of his tail. Piccolo panted for breath around Vegeta’s tongue and lips, he clutched Vegeta’s ass, and in a brief respite from the savage kiss, Piccolo said, “Can I…can I touch it?”

Vegeta smirked and brushed his lips over Piccolo’s. “Of course, you’re my mate. You can touch me everywhere, beloved. I want you to touch me everywhere.”

Piccolo grinned and slipped his tongue in Vegeta’s mouth. He wrapped one arm around Vegeta’s neck and kissed him more. He slid his other over Vegeta’s ass and gently scratched the base of Vegeta’s tail before he trailed his claws along its length. Vegeta thrust into Piccolo again with a breathy moan. Piccolo whispered, “Oooh, it’s like that?”

Vegeta nodded against Piccolo’s chest as he began to fuck Piccolo with more vigor. Piccolo bucked up toward him, but kept stroking his tail as he gasped out, “What’d you say to me, baby?”

Vegeta said, “I claimed you as my mate, promised to love you always, to take care of you.” His free hand palmed Piccolo’s pec, started twisting his nipple.

Piccolo’s cheeks caught fire. A part of him still couldn’t believe it was actually happening. It unwound something wrapped too tight in his chest and Piccolo felt like he could really breathe for the first time in years. “I thought you had to bite me to claim me?”

Vegeta chuckled and smirked. “You do want to get bitten, don’t you?”

Piccolo shrugged and said, “I like when you bite me other times, but you’re always too gentle.”

“Mmm…Saiyan mating bites were in lieu of a tattoo. I intend to put a tattoo on you. Right here. Do you still want me to sink my teeth into you? To really bite you, _minaiya_?”

Piccolo flushed again and gave Vegeta’s tail a suggestive little jerk. “I think I do, baby. I want your crest too, but…I just want you to bite my ass.”

Vegeta pulled Piccolo upright as he sat back on his haunches and nibbled alone Piccolo’s collarbone. “I’d have to flip you over. I’d probably fuck you really hard if I did that, Piccolo. You’re sure?”

“Do I get to bite your sweet ass too, baby?” Piccolo said, letting go of Vegeta’s tail to cup Vegeta’s face in his hands as he curled down to kiss him. 

“Gods, yes,” Vegeta growled. He pulled Piccolo off his dick and spun him, slapping his ass hard. “Bend over for me, beloved. Spread those delicious thighs for your tiny mate.”

Piccolo laughed and shifted as Vegeta gave him another brutal swat on the other cheek. Vegeta teased Piccolo’s opening, bending over to suck along the top edge of both his glutes, where the corduroy skin met smooth skin. Piccolo’s eagerness to have Vegeta mark him, to truly mate him, made him tremble beneath Vegeta’s mouth. Piccolo panted, “Please…please, baby, don’t tease.”

Vegeta sank his cock into Piccolo and palmed his ass. He said, “Gods, Piccolo, you feel fucking amazing. How can I fuck you nonstop all night and still need you so badly?”

“Fuck me like you need me, Vegeta,” Piccolo pleaded, bashing his hips back against Vegeta’s.

“Fuck, no wonder I love you so, when you say shit like that to me,” Vegeta growled and fucked Piccolo hard. 

Piccolo leaned into it as Vegeta railed him. Piccolo pushed back as hard as he could against Vegeta’s Saiyan-strength thrusts. Their bed frame and mattress were made specially by Bulma to withstand the rigors of alien sex, and it was a good thing at that moment. Piccolo felt his belly clench and heat. He groaned, “Oh gods, Vegeta, I can’t last, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m coming, baby!” Piccolo’s pleasure doubled as Vegeta’s tail snaked up between his legs and wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in time with Vegeta’s aggressive thrusts. Piccolo’s ass seized on Vegeta’s cock and he loved imagining the ecstasy that would give his mate.

Vegeta’s stuttering cry turned into a scream when his tail touched Piccolo’s prick. “Ff..f..fuck! _Minaiya_! Oh fuck yes!” Piccolo felt every hot, wet pulse of Vegeta’s cum spilling inside him and Piccolo drove himself back to receive it.

Vegeta pulled out and his mouth, hot and wet, spread on the upper edge of Piccolo’s right cheek. His teeth cut into the skin there as he bit down hard. Piccolo had always had a bit of a biting kink—Dende told him (blushing absolutely purple) that it was a Namekian thing. Now though, with Vegeta marking him, mating him, Piccolo thought maybe it was a Piccolo and Vegeta thing, because Piccolo came again so hard that his abs cramped.

Cum still jetted out of him as he whipped Vegeta around in front of him and mounted him. Piccolo sucked and bit all over Vegeta’s back while he lubed his prick. He eased inside Vegeta, worried that he was sore from the night before after his long hiatus from bottoming. “You okay, baby?”

“Your cock feels divine, beloved. You don’t have to be gentle,” Vegeta said and rocked back against Piccolo until they found a good rhythm together. 

Piccolo bent and raked his claws up the length of Vegeta’s beautifully muscled thighs. Vegeta’s ass twitched on him as he did that. Piccolo let his hands explore all of Vegeta’s body while they made love, more languidly than they had with Piccolo on the bottom, but his thrusts were still hard and deep. Vegeta panted and his chest dropped to the bed as he tried to open himself more, to give Piccolo more depth. “Fucking gods, Vegeta, you are still so fucking tight,” Piccolo groaned, “I love fucking you so much, baby.”

Vegeta gasped as Piccolo slammed deeper inside him. Vegeta said, “Fuck, that’s the spot, beloved, hit it hard. Fuck me hard!”

Piccolo settled his big hands on Vegeta’s narrow hips and drove faster and harder into his little mate. Vegeta’s moaning cries were making Piccolo even hotter. He loved fucking language right out of Vegeta. Vegeta’s tail slinked around Piccolo, over his hip, and Piccolo assumed it was going to wrap around his waist, to help Piccolo fuck Vegeta harder. Piccolo took one hand off Vegeta’s hip and gripped the base of Vegeta’s tail. Before he could do anything more about it, Vegeta’s tail prodded Piccolo’s pucker, making him cry out with surprise. 

Vegeta growled, “Oh gods, fuck, let me, please, Piccolo?”

Piccolo’s eyes widened as he realized what Vegeta wanted. He breathed, “Yeah, baby, of course.”

Vegeta’s tail plunged inside Piccolo’s ass and they both froze for a minute as Piccolo adjusted to the sensation. Vegeta gasped, “I’m so close, beloved, please…”

Piccolo’s hips twitched forward. He had never had a threeway, so he’d never experienced having someone (or something) penetrate him while he fucked someone else. The closest he’d come was with a butt plug. That was nothing compared to this. Vegeta’s tail was dexterous and long and powerful. It was naughty too. It found Piccolo’s p-spot. Piccolo was overwhelmed by the rippling pleasure the tail sent spiking out from Piccolo’s core. His prick’s pleasure was like reverb and together, Piccolo knew he’d been finished in a few more thrusts. “Come for me, baby, your tail is pushing me over the edge,” Piccolo whispered.

Vegeta answered with a wailing cry and Piccolo heard his semen splattering the bed. Vegeta’s ass gripped and clenched on Piccolo’s cock as Vegeta’s tail slammed into his prostate. Piccolo moaned and curled down to claim Vegeta while he was still coming, grateful for his alien flexibility. He bit down on Vegeta’s ass and they both cried out. Piccolo’s balls contracted as they shot more into his mate. Vegeta’s tail thrust deeper, milking Piccolo so he could feel more cum pour out of him into Vegeta’s core. Vegeta came again too, turning their sheets into a pond of giz.

Piccolo licked the bloody bite mark and pulled carefully out of Vegeta. He pressed his lips to his claim and murmured, “I love you, Vegeta. I’m so glad you’re mine. I’m so glad you came back to me.”

Vegeta withdrew his tail and flopped onto his back. He pulled Piccolo down to kiss him and to lay in his armpit. He said, “Gods, Piccolo, that was incredible. Thank you for taking me back, beloved.”

Piccolo grinned against Vegeta’s pec as he snuggled in and said, “Now do we have three December anniversaries? The first for breaking up and getting back together, the second for mating, and the twenty-fourth for our first time?”

Vegeta tipped Piccolo’s chin up and smirked at him. He kissed Piccolo deeply and said, “Maybe we should just celebrate every day in December? The first of December was just the beginning of our month long holiday. How does that sound, beloved?”

“It sounds perfect,” Piccolo said and kissed Vegeta more, already eager to continue their celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming on another Piccogeta journey with me! Piccolo's gift to Vegeta was inspired by the idea of having them both get "pictures" for each other, but also (very, very loosely, I read it several years ago) by The Glass Universe, by Dava Sobel, an excellent book about the early astronomical discoveries made by the women who worked at the Harvard College Observatory and used glass photographic plates to expand our knowledge of the stars.


End file.
